Destiny (Song)
"Destiny" is a song by INFINITE, and the title track in their second single album, "Destiny". Lyrics |-|Hangul= 이대로 떠나지마 내 앞에서 마지막 가는 뒷모습을 보이지는 마 다신 니 곁에서 떠나지 않을게 널 버리고 떠난 날 미워해도 돼 참아 볼게 나 아파 볼게 다 널 위해 Oh you 다신 꽉 잡은 손 놓치지 않을게 널 울리고 떠난 날 미워해도 돼 돌려볼게 다 아파 볼게 나 For you For you 날 떠나 행복할 수 있단 말 하지마 내가 잘할게 놓지 않을게 니 옆에 있는 날 떠나지마 돌아서지마 이대로 보낼 수 없어 이런 날 두고 오오 간다고 오오 벗어날 수 없어 Cause you are my destiny 날 두고 돌아서지마 빗겨가지마 피해가지마 You are my destiny 둘 사이 내리막길 떨어질 생각에 가로 막힌 채 대화조차 시간 낭비라 너의 마음이 날 밀어내 잠시만 나만 고뇌 속에 남아 도네 또 내 바램 안에 담아 보내 본래의 자리잡길 그게 나의 품에 안길 (Have met destiny) 다신 이렇게 널 놓치지 않을게 널 아프게 했던 날 미워해도 돼 돌려볼게 나 아파 볼게 다 For you For you 두 번 다신 볼 수 없단 말 하지마 내가 잘할게 놓지 않을게 니 곁에 있는 날 떠나지마 돌아서지마 난 널 보낼 수 없어 이런 날 두고 오오 간다고 오오 벗어날 수 없어 Cause you are my destiny 산산조각 나 버린 내가 버려버린 기억 추억으로 남겨두기는 싫어 무릎 꿇고 빌어 길었던 만남 끝에 정신이 나갔었나 봐 엇나갔던 날 잡아줘 후회 속에 잠긴 내게 기횔 줘 이대로 떠나지마 내 앞에서 마지막 가는 뒷모습을 보이지는 마 Cause you are my destiny 날 두고 돌아서지마 빗겨가지마 피해가지마 You are my destiny (너 왜, 너 왜, 너 왜) 두고 가지마 떠나지마 (너 왜, yeah~) 벗어날 수 없어 Cause you are my destiny |-|Romanization= daero tteonajima nae apeseo majimak ganeun dwitmoseubeul boijineun ma dasin ni gyeoteseo tteonaji anheulge neol beorigo tteonan nal miwohaedo dwae chama bolge na apa bolge da neol wihae Oh you dasin kkwak jabeun son nochiji anheulge neol ulligo tteonan nal miwohaedo dwae dollyeobolge da apa bolge na For you For you nal tteona haengbokhal su itdan mal hajima naega jalhalge nochi anheulge ni yeope inneun nal tteonajima doraseojima idaero bonael su eobseo ireon nal dugo oh oh gandago oh oh beoseonal su eobseo Cause you are my destiny nal dugo doraseojima bitgyeogajima pihaegajima You are my destiny dul sai naerimakgil tteoreojil saenggage garo makhin chae daehwajocha sigan nangbira neoui maeumi nal mireonae jamsiman naman gonoe soge nama done tto nae baraem ane dama bonae bollaeui jarijapgil geuge naui pume angil (Have met destiny) dasin ireoke neol nochiji anheulge neol apeuge haetdeon nal miwohaedo dwae dollyeobolge na apa bolge da For you For you du beon dasin bol su eopdan mal hajima naega jalhalge nochi anheulge ni gyeote inneun nal tteonajima doraseojima nan neol bonael su eobseo ireon nal dugo oh oh gandago oh oh beoseonal su eobseo Cause you are my destiny sansanjogak na beorin naega beoryeobeorin gieok chueogeuro namgyeodugineun sirheo mureup kkurko bireo gireotdeon mannam kkeute jeongsini nagasseonna bwa eotnagatdeon nal jabajwo huhoe soge jamgin naege gihoel jwo idaero tteonajima nae apeseo majimak ganeun dwitmoseubeul boijineun ma Cause you are my destiny nal dugo doraseojima bitgyeogajima pihaegajima You are my destiny (neo wae, neo wae, neo wae) dugo gajima tteonajima (neo wae, yeah~) beoseonal su eobseo Cause you are my destiny |-|English= Don’t leave like this, Don’t show me your turned back for the last time I won’t ever leave your side again You can hate me, who had left you once I’ll try to endure it, I’ll be in pain, everything For you, oh you I won’t ever let go of this tightly held hand again You can hate me, who had made you cry and left you once I’ll remember it all, I’ll be in pain, For you, for you Don’t say that you can be happy without me I’ll be good to you, I won’t lose you, I’m right next to you Don’t leave, don’t turn around, I can’t let you go like this Even if you leave me like this, You can’t escape me Cause you are my destiny Don’t turn around and leave me, Don’t brush me off, don’t avoid me, You are my destiny When I think about our relationship Falling downwards, I try to stop it Talking through this would be a waste of time, Your heart pushes me out Only I remain in suffering but I hope that we’ll go back to how we were before Hoping that you’ll come Into my embrace (Have met destiny) I won’t ever leave your side again You can hate me, who hurt you once I’ll remember it all, I’ll be in pain, For you, for you Don’t say that you can be happy without me I’ll be good to you, I won’t lose you, I’m right next to you Don’t leave, don’t turn around, I can’t let you go like this Even if you leave me like this, You can’t escape me Cause you are my destiny I threw away our memories that have shattered to pieces But I didn’t want to leave it as just a memory, So I’m on my knees and begging I guess I was out of my mind at the end of our long relationship Please catch me, who has gone awry, I’m locked in regrets so give me a chance Don’t leave like this, Don’t show me your turned back for the last time Cause you are my destiny Don’t turn around and leave me, Don’t brush me off, don’t avoid me, You are my destiny (Why, why, why?) Don’t leave me, don’t leave You can’t escape me Cause you are my destiny Music Video Category:Songs